


talking to the stars

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this is stupid but whatever
Kudos: 4





	talking to the stars

sometimes, when i can't sleep, i tell the stars about you. it is nothing they can't already see, of course, but i tell them anyway. the stars have always been good listeners.

sometimes i tell the stars about whatever thing you did that day that made my heart beat a little bit too fast. half the time, all you have to do is exist. i tell the stars about dumb conversations and comfortable silence, and the fact that you asked me how my day was approximately five times in one day and the only word i can think of is endearing. i tell them that talking to you comes as easily as breathing.

sometimes i tell the stars about how this is killing me. it's beautiful, of course, but _god_. there is no need to sugarcoat it to the stars, so i tell them that sometimes i just wish i could touch you. i'm tired of living through screens.

sometimes i tell the stars that you make me think of hands curled around hips and stupid pickup lines. i really would like to kiss you, if i ever get the chance. i don't know if i'm allowed to say that.

sometimes i tell the stars that you make me think and it's terrifying. it's exhilirating, but still terrifying. i try not to let myself feel too much, but it's hard not to. 

sometimes, i can't sleep. i tell the stars about you instead.


End file.
